another day
by hermiginny13
Summary: hermione está asustada y hecha polvo. todo llega a su fin y ella teme que todo siga igual...ron y hermione foreverSongfic basado en la canción de amy diamond


N.A: ningún personaje usado es mío, sólo es mía mi imaginación xD. La letra negrita es la canción, lo cursiva son pensamientos de Hermione y lo demás diálogo con Ron.

**ANOTHER DAY**

_Me rindo, no puedo seguir con esto. Y no, no sólo me refiero a que no me puedo concentrar en este absurdo trabajo de Herbología que nos mandaron para rellenar las clases de última semana. Me refiero a que no puedo seguir así con Ron._

_Pensé que todo quedó casi claro el curso pasado: mis celos por Lavender fueron tan evidentes y el abrazo en el entierro de Dumbledore… ¡fue tan especial¡ Sé que el también lo sintió así, o al menos eso creí saber. Y es que ya no sé que hacer para que se dé cuenta de lo que siento, de que es especial para mí. Pero quizás ya sea tarde, dejamos escapar demasiado tiempo y dentro de una semana nos iremos cada uno por nuestro camino y ya…ya nada será igual._

**I'm sorry **

**For all the words I didn't say**

**It's too late **

**Cause now you're gone so far away**

_Lo que faltaba, él llega a la sala común después de un duro entrenamiento. Se está entregando mucho para poder ganar la copa, no les quiere fallar y entrena solo, hasta muy tarde todas las noches. Se sienta a mi lado y ni siquiera se percata de que mi mirada le dice que me deje sola…que desaparezca de la habitación, del colegio y…de mi mundo._

-Ufff…. Espero que ganemos la copa, estoy cansado de tanto entrenar. ¿Qué haces que no estás acostada ya, Hermione? Ese trabajo no cuenta para nota, sólo es para informarnos.

-Ron, siempre tan insensible, ¿no te das cuenta de que estaba sola y de que quiero seguir estando sola?- _descargo toda mi rabia con él, siempre ha sido así. Le miro con rabia, con esa rabia con la que le lancé los pájaros el curso pasado, con la que le grité en cuarto curso que debió invitarme antes al baile, con esa rabia que sólo él sabe aflorar en mí._

-¿Pero que mosca te ha picado? Que susceptible estás últimamente, no hay quien te soporte. Me voy a la cama. Pero antes un consejo: si quieres estar sola allá tú, pero con ese carácter desde luego nadie te va a aguantar jamás.

_Lo ha dicho, lo ha dicho y con toda la naturalidad del mundo. No me soporta, nadie lo hará jamás. Siento tanto dolor que no puedo construir esa coraza que me cubre de él. Y mientras sube a su habitación no puedo evitar un sollozo. Sé que él lo ha escuchado, pero ya nada me importa_.

**I feel like I'm lost**

**With nothing left but shattered dreams**

**I'm so lonely **

**I'm holding on to memories**

_Lloro como nunca antes había llorado delante de nadie. Como cuando tenía cuatro años, como si temiese algo de lo que nadie me puede salvar. Pero lord Voldemort ya ha caído y estamos a salvo. Él se ha dado cuenta, pero se queda un rato en su lugar pensando que hacer. Me cubro la cara porque no quiero verlo, ni en la escalera ni en mis pensamientos. Quiero que desaparezca…quiero que desaparezcas de mí, Ronald Weasley._

_Parece que el no escucha mis pensamientos porque está bajando la escalera y sin casi me de cuenta está arrodillado ante mí y me está apartando las manos de la cara._

-Hermione, lo siento, sabes que no lo dije en serio. Pero por favor, no te pongas así.

_Está muy cerca de mí y puedo sentir cada susurro estremecer mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar estar enamorada de él, aunque sea un cabezota, un celoso y sobreprotector es leal, valiente, que se juega por lo que merece la pena, y sólo él puede en un segundo sacarme una sonrisa y sacarme un llanto. Sus ojos azules me están evaluando y aún así no puedo evitar llorar. Necesitaría un abrazo pero sé que él no me lo dará si no lo pido._

-Hermione..- _sólo mi nombre suena tan lindo de sus labios_- ¿estás así por Vol…Voldemort?- _es la primera vez que pronuncia su nombre, y aunque se estremezca ya sabe que no hay nada que temer_- Sabes que ya se ha ido, y que aunque así no fuese yo nunca dejé que te hiciese nada-

_Si…casi lo olvidé, en la última batalla cuando yo estaba herida él me protegió y si no fuese por él yo…_

-No, Ron, no es por eso. Es porque ya se acerca el fin.

-No seas exagerada, seguiremos viéndonos todos, todo entre nosotros será igual.

-Eso temo Ron…que todo siga igual.

-No entiendo nada.

_Y yo, aunque parezca contradictorio suelto una carcajada por su ignorancia seguida de un llanto y una súplica: "por favor, abrázame". Y él sin pensarlo dos segundos lo hace y me transmite todo su temor, todo su amor…su preocupación. Y quizás…quizás yo esté equivocada y él si sienta algo por mí. Quizás no tan intenso pero quizás, en alguna parte y en algún lugar podremos ser felices juntos._

**But then I feel your love surrounding me**

**And it takes away the pain inside of me**

**I believe**

**I believe we'll be together**

_Quiero alargar el momento pero sé que no podré hacerlo por mucho más. Me aparto de él y le miro a los ojos, a ese cristal que aunque sea tan transparente tanto me cuesta atravesar._

-Gracias, me siento un poco mejor.

-Ahora, podrías explicarme un poco de que va todo esto, ¿no crees?

-Ron, ¿de verdad querrías que todo entre Tú y Yo.- _enfatizo el tú y yo para que no haya duda_- siga igual que siempre?

_Veo en su rostro confusión pero responde un sí no muy convencido_.

-¿Con nuestros celos, nuestras dudas, nuestros secretos…?

-No tengo ni remota idea de lo que hablas, Hermione. ¿Podrías ser más clara?

_No… Ron, no sé ser más clara. Sólo ser que nunca podré dejar de amarte y que aunque parezca idiota de mi parte, te esperaré por siempre. Y sin darme cuenta una idea loca vaga mi mente y sin usar mi conciencia por primera vez, hago lo que siento y no lo que debo._

**Oh darling**

**We may be so far apart **

**But I know that **

**You'll allways stay inside my heart**

**Forever **

**Cause you're the only love I known**

**Together **

**I'll never have to be alone**

**Your spirit gives me hope to carry on**

**Now I understand that even though you're gone**

**Life goes on**

**Life goes on without you baby**

-No me odies por esto- _y sin saber si tengo o no su promesa de que no me odiará me acerco a él lentamente y le beso._

_Tuvo tiempo de apartarse pero creo que está tan asustado que ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Sus labios son cálidos y aprovecho que quizás ésta sea la única vez que los sienta. Vienen a mi memoria aquellos lejanos besos con Krum y por nada del mundo cambiaría los de Ron. En Krum sólo vi caballerosidad pero en Ron estoy sintiendo su fuego, su amor, su ternura, su sabor…_

_Lentamente nos separamos y yo abro los ojos lentamente, como quien despierta de un sueño. Él mira fijamente mis ojos como buscando una respuesta y yo sólo ser responder apartando la mirada y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Todo fue un error…un dulce error._

_Acaricia mi mejilla y me hace volver la cara a sus ojos, a aquellos que no puedo mentir, que me atraviesan como rayos y ven en mi mente. Y por fin.. por fin lo entendió y en su rostro se dibuja una linda sonrisa mientras me susurra al oído._

-No podrías haber sido más clara…mi niña- _y esas palabras no dieron margen a error. Él comprendió mi temor, mi angustia y mi llanto. Y apartándome lentamente los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban me susurró_- te quiero…¿cambia esto todo?- _y yo mientras asimilo sus palabras le digo " sí, pero a mejor…" y me sumerjo en su abrazo que me lleva a otro mundo, a aquel que sólo nos pertenece a Mi Ron y a mí…_

**Another day **

**Another time and place**

**Somewhere, someway**

**We'll meet another day**

**Another day **

**Belongs to you and me**

**somewhere, someway**

N.A: Espero que os haya gustado el fic y siento deciros que no seguiré con el otro aunque tenía ya casi todas las ideas pero me dio flojera xD. Este fic surgió de inspirarme en una canción: another day de amy diamond. Debemos tener esperanza en nuestros deseos más profundos.


End file.
